In da' Club
by ChiChi7
Summary: A high school fic. Kakarrot the new kid. ChiChi's the mysterious warrior. They go to a club trouble ensues. ReadReview. IF YOU DON'T THEN NO UPDATES!
1. Hello

Chapter1 Hello "Hey B are we still goin' to Eternal Flame Friday?" ChiChi asked her best friend. "Yeah Chi but why are you asken' it's only Tuesday?" Bulma said. "I know just wanted to make sure." Chi informed her. "Now if you could only find a date. "Bulma smirked. "I CAN FIND A DATE JUST FINE. THANK YOU." ChiChi corrected her. "Yeah if only every guy in school wasn't scared to death o' you." Bulma mocked.' "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" ChiChi screamed in her friend's face. "Nothing..."Bulma said almost shrinking into her locker. "Listen just let me get you a date." Bulma pleaded. "PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEE" "Hmm, alright." ChiChi agreed. "But only if he has muscle and isn't a complete jerk." "Ok, see you in 3rd period. Bye." Bulma said speeding off. "Humph. Cheerleaders." ChiChi groaned as she walked to her 1st period history.  
  
In History ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Her teacher Mrs. Sho {Show} was talking about the upcoming spring festival. "Now class you are required to wear the traditional Kimono. It can have any pattern or be any style you like." She explained. "Who cares?" ChiChi said in a flat tone. "Oh, yes and I have picked the four students whom are to represent our school. Two of wich are in this class." Her teacher smiled brightly. "Woop de do." ChiChi said twirling her finger in the air. "Aren't we lucky." Vegita stated. "Mr. Vegita Ouji and Ms. ChiChi Maou." Her teacher shined. "WHAT?!" ChiChi said slamming her fist on her desk cracking it considerably. "Like wise." Vegita said in response to her action. "Yes, you have to go." Mrs. Sho smiled knowing that she really ticked them off. "Woman I will get you for this." ChiChi growled in the back or her throat.  
  
With Bulma in Math ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ms. Briefs do you know the answer to the problem on the board?" Mr. Lin asked a daydreaming Bulma. "Huh?" Bulma said drearily. "Oh, yeah 124,665,423 simple algebra." "Ok, any way Mrs. Sho has in formed me that one of the students she has chosen is in this class. A Ms. Bulma Briefs." He read lazily. "What. YES I WAS HOPING TO GET PICKED." Bulma almost screamed. "Ok Ms. Briefs if you will quiet down we can get back to the lesson." He said staring at her. "Oh, um sorry." She blushed and sat down.  
  
ChiChi's 2nd period Chemistry ************************************************************************ "Ok, now class just add a little Hydrogen Chloride." As soon a Ms. Sonot's words left her mouth. BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM Yamcha's workstation blew up. [Thank Kami he's on the other side of the room] ChiChi thought. Mr. Loki how much did you add?" The teacher yelled. "Umm the whole bottle." He grinned. "What a Baka." ChiChi commented out loud. "You said it." Her partner 18 commented. "Oh, Yamcha are you alright?" Marron squeaked to her smoking boyfriend. "Hai baby, I'm O.K." He said while touching her butt. "What a Baka-Yaro." ChiChi sighed. "Yep."18 shook her head.  
  
Bulma's 2nd period. History. ************************************************************************ "Kami I hate History." Bulma whispered to her boyfriend Vegita "Hai now shut up onna. I have to pass this class or I can't play in the football finals." Vegita whispered hastily taking notes. "Ok, that's really weared coming from you." Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Shut up onna." Vegita growled. "Ok, OK." Bulma sighed and gave up.  
  
Finally we're at 3rd period Gym. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ChiChi's wearing a tight gray tank top that shows her stomach and low riding baggy pants that look as if she walked they'd fall off. {But they won't.} With Shoes that look like Marai Trunks' but they're black. {An update of what Chi looks like in my fic.} She has a belly button ring and her entire right ear is pierced all the way down. Her left ear has a piercing on the top with a chain connecting to the middle and another chain to the bottom. She has a black flame tattoo swirling the way down her right arm. She normally wears her hair down and she is a Saiyan. Her tail is long and black and she has fangs. When she goes super Saiyan her hair is down to her butt and is silver with red tips. Her eyes also turn silver. In my story she is just as strong as Goku/Kakarrot so she's not weak.  
  
Bulma's wearing a white tank that also shows her stomach and it has Bulma written in pink across the front and she has somewhat short blue jean cut off shorts and white tennis shoes. She has her hair down and it has sky blue streaks in it. {An update of what B looks like.} She normally wears he hair down and has no tattoos or piercings. She wears mostly anything short. Her boyfriend is Vegita {Duh.}. Our whole group hates Yamcha and Marron. Yamcha is after B and Chi. Bulma has the same power well maybe a little under Vegita's but you get the point.  
{Here we go; ) }  
  
"Finally we get to do something that has nothing to do with Nuclear Physics." ChiChi smiled. "Yeah and we can talk in this class." Bulma said as they walked out of the girls' locker room. "So B find any body for me yet?" Chi asked her friend smirking. "Nope, sorry but I'm tryin'" Bulma sighed. "Hey' girls over here." Yamcha yelled a he waved. They just ignored him and went to lean against the wall opposite the door. Vegita cam and stood beside Bulma. "Nice outfit onna." He whispered in her ear while smirking.  
{He's wearing his usual blue jumpsuit.} "Thank you, ya' don't look so bad your self." She said winking at him as she playfully elbowed him in the side. Just then their Gym teacher Master Roshi came in with a tall handsome man. {Cough* Goku *cough}. He had spiky black hair that went in all directions he tan skin and deep black eyes. He was tall he had a scar starting from his ear going down his left jaw line. He had perfect muscles and looked somewhat distraught and unsettled. "Listen up people this is our new student Kakarrot Son. Like four of our other students he has come from a different planet. I trust you to make him feel welcome." Roshi said looking around the room. "Mrs. Sho told me to tell you that he is the fourth and final representative of our school for the spring festival." He finished. [Really.] Bulma smirked as a plan formed in her largely over sized brain. She whispered her plan to Vegita. He nodded and began to walk to Kakarrot. "Hello." She smiled. "Hi. What do you want?" He questioned. "Well my friends and I are going to a club this Friday and my friend needs a date." Bulma explained. "What's she like?" He asked. "Well she's standing over there. See that's her with the long black hair." Bulma said. She looked up and he was staring at ChiChi in amazement. "Hello, Earth to Kakarrot. Are you in there? Speak to me man." She almost yelled while waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh, What Oh." He said a slight pinkness coming to his cheeks. "You like her don't you?" Bulma smiled evilly. "Uh, I, well, you see, Arrrgggg yes, yes I do and I would love to take her. "He said. "Great where do you live? My boyfriend Vegita will pick you up at 10:00p.m. on Friday." She asked. "I live three streets west of the Capsule Corp. building fifth house on the right." He said giving her directions. "Really!? You live across the street from Vegita and next to her. "She said pointing to ChiChi. "Wait a minute what is her name?" He asked looking in her direction. "ChiChi." Bulma said. "ChiChi." He whispered to himself eyes shining.  
  
ChiChi's P.O.V.  
  
As Kakarrot walked in. [There's that perverted gym teacher of ours. Huh who's that I've never seen him before yet he looks so familiar.] [Yes, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before but where?] 


	2. The Next Day

Chapter2 The next day /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ "Hai, just on more day then ETERNAL FLAME." ChiChi yelled excitedly. "Oh, hai I got you a date." Bulma said smiling. "Really B who'd ya get for her?"18 said smiling. "It's the new kid, what was his name oh hai Kakarrot." Bulma yelled smiling. "WHAT. YOU GOT ME A DATE WITH WHOO." ChiChi screamed covering her mouth eyes wide. "Yep and he lives right next to you." Bulma beamed, "I'll be back I have to talk to Vegita." She said as she walked off.  
  
With B and V "Hey Vegita." Bulma yelled as she ran up to him. "What is it onna, I have to get to class." Vegita grunted. "Ok I talked to Kakarrot yesterday and found out his address." She explained, "You don't have to go very far to pick him up." "Ok, tell me where the baka lives I'm in a hurry." Vegita said getting aggravated. "Well it turns out that he lives across the street from you." She said casually. "Oh that must be who moved in next to ChiChi." Vegita said in an optimistic tone. "Yeah well you better get to class b'fore you get in trouble." Bulma said kissing Vegita on the cheek as he ran off. "Well what's goin' on." ChiChi asked questioningly. "He didn't seem to surprised about where Kakarrot lives." Bulma said watching him run off. Just then Bulma saw Kakarrot coming down the hallway. "Hey Kakarrot I want you to meet your date." She said walking up to him taking him to the girls. "Well girls this is Kakarrot, Kakarrot this is 18 and this raven haired beauty is ChiChi." "Hello." ChiChi said shaking his hand. "Well hello to you too. Um can you tell me a little about your self so I know what and what not to do?" Kakarrot asked nervously. "Sure, Ummmm well let's start with the basics first very important information. Vegita thinks of me as his Neechan and every boyfriend I've had has ended up with injuries because they hurt me emotionally but he'll tell you that later. I hate the color pink I hate weaklings and people who think that the world revolves around them. I eat as much as a Saiyan should." She was cut off by Kakarrot. "Wait d-did you say that you're a Saiyan?" He stuttered. "Hai, I did. Didn't my tail give me away?" She said turning partially around. "You're her you're the black tailed Saiyan?" He said a little surprised. "Hai, what of it?" She said her face getting serious. "I just never thought that I'd meet you. I mean you're legend when you were only twelve you destroyed over half of Frieza's advanced army." He said excitedly. "My Kaasan admires you, My Tousan says you have even more potential than some of the high ranking groups in the Saiyan army and my brothers practically drool over every picture they see of you." Kakarrot said out of breath. "Wait what's your Tousan's name?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Bardock." He trailed off. "G,g,g,Go-kun?" She said almost losing her breath. "Chi?" He said eye's widening. Just then they heard a girl like scream and went running down the southern hallway. "P-p-p-please don't kill me-e-e-e-e-e!!!!!!!!!" A young blonde man screamed to a tall green man. "Piccolo let him go." A girl with dark blue hair that went down to her knees yelled. "No, Meryl he's never going to hurt you again." Piccolo said holding the mans throat. "Come on Piccolo you let him go right now." ChiChi said finally prying the Namek of the man. "What are you doing." Bulma yelled getting between Piccolo and the blonde man. "RRRRRRRRR he was hitting Meryl." He growled trying to get out of ChiChi's one handed grip. "Urrggg ummm Go-kun what's your first class?" ChiChi said tightening her grip on Piccolo's wrists. "Ummm, History with Mrs. Sho." He answered. "Great why don't you go on ahead 18, Bulma you guys take the blond baka to the nurse." ChiChi informed them. "Oh, and Go-kun tell Mrs. Sho I'll be a little late and could you take notes for me?" She asked. "Oh, and I'll take you Kimono shopping later." She promised. "Ok, can you girls handle getting him to the nurse?" He asked Bulma and 18. "Hai." They said in unison. "Meryl you go to class Ok." ChiChi said. "Alright." Meryl said walking off. "ChiChi what are you going to do with Piccolo?" Bulma asked. "I'm gonna' calm him down then take him to class." She assured Bulma as she walked off. "Ok, Piccolo sit and tell me what happened." She commanded him. "Fine. Well I was on my way to the water fountain and I heard Meryl screaming for me so I came down her and the baka-yaro Compass had her backed up against a wall trying to force himself on her and when ever she'd hit him he'd hit back five times as hard so I began to beat the bloody crap out of him." Piccolo explained. "Ok, well you can beat the bloody crap out of him all you want but not in school Ok?" ChiChi said questioningly. "Yeah I guess so." He said. "Now are you calm enough to go to class." She asked. "Hai." He said. "Ok, I'll walk you there." she said. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed. {A/N Meryl is Piccolo's girlfriend.} With Kakarrot **Knock, Knock, Knock** Kakarrot knocked on Mrs. Sho's room door. "Oh, you must be the new kid, ne?" She asked. "Yes, ma'am." He answered, "Umm ChiChi said she would be late." "Well I'll let her off she has three hundred points extra credit anyway." She said. Just then ChiChi walked in. "Well you're not that late." Mrs. Sho commented  
  
At Lunch "Geeze. Can you guys slow down?" Bulma said frantically to Kakarrot, ChiChi and Vegita. "No." ChiChi stopped briefly enough to say. "Disgusting." Piccolo said sticking a piece of ice into his mouth. "Shut up green bean." Vegita said in his usual cocky tone. "Humph." Piccolo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Lighten up guys tomorrow's Friday you Eternal Flame." 18 said trying to lighten the mood. "Hey have any of you guys seen Krillen?" She asked a little nervously. "Yeah, he said he had something to do and that he'd meet you at the bench after school." Piccolo informed her. "And when exactly were you going to tell her this?" Meryl asked crossing her arms. 


	3. Almost Time

Chapter3 Almost there. !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? At 3rd period the next day. ....................................  
  
"I still can't believe it's Friday!" 18 exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah I know, but there's still one thing that bothers me out of all the time me and Vegita have been going out I have yet to see him dance." Bulma said crossing her arms and raising an eye brow.  
  
"Well he's never seen you dance either." 18 said.  
  
"But when he does boy is his mouth going to hit the floor." ChiChi laughed.  
  
"Hey but what about Kakarrot?" 18 said smirking.  
  
"Yeah we've seen you dance and man you look like such a goddess on the dance floor." Bulma said laughing. "Guys I'm not that good a dancer." ChiChi protested.  
  
"Not that good my but, over half o' the female student body hates you because of the way dance." 18 fought back as they walk out of the locker room.  
  
"I'll have to agree with the blond onna on this one." Vegita said surprising them. "I saw you dance at that idiotic school get together three years ago you and the blue haired woman here are the only thing that didn't suck at the party."  
  
"Hey monkey what about me?" 18 said furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"You didn't do anything." Vegita replied while putting his arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
"But neither did I Vegita." Bulma said looking up at the slightly taller man.  
  
"At least you taught that baka of a D.J. some good taste in music." Vegita smirked down at her.  
  
"Any way have you seen Kakarrot?" ChiChi asked  
  
"Yeah the old perv. is telling him what's required here in the locker room." Vegita said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok, kids time to start." Roshi said walking in with Kakarrot. "Unlike what I had planned for to Principal Coji said that you all have to go to the spring festival and we have to practice have you are to act." Roshi explained. "This is Mrs. Ouji our very own Vegita Ouji's mother." He said finishing as a woman with long black spikey hair walked in.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Vegita screamed. {A/N I love to torture him **wink**}  
  
"She will be helping the girls and I with be helping the boys." Roshi said standing next to her as Kakarrot walked up to the gang.  
  
"Hey guys." Kakarrot said greeting them.  
  
"Hi Go-kun." ChiChi said greeting him as her grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oooooo Kakarrot and ChiChi goin' together." Said some brown haired boy.  
  
"Shut it!" ChiChi said shaking her fist at the kid.  
  
"Oh what are you going to do about it girly?" The boy said flexing his rather small muscle.  
  
"Oooooo wrong answer." ChiChi said dragging the boy by his foot into the hallway. Vegita's mom was going to stop her but Roshi told her that it's alright and no matter what she did ChiChi wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
"I feel sorry for that boy." Bulma said covering her mouth.  
  
"I think he deserves it." 18 said in a casual tone. "What do you think Kakarrot?" She asked.  
  
"I think that I was about to do the same thing." He said crossing his arms smirking in the direction that his loved had walked. All you could here were screams, sounds of braking bones, blood splatter and sounds of endless pounding. Most people in the room either threw up or ran to their respected locker rooms not being able to stand the sounds. But our group just stood there waiting for their fried to return. Just then Chi poked her head in the door.  
  
"Hey Roshi I'm taking him to the nurse." She stated.  
  
"No, no you had better take him to the hospital down the street. Hey Kakarrot you help her." Roshi pointed to him then back to her.  
  
"Alright." Kakarrot said smirking as he walked toward his girlfriend. [This should give us time to talk.] He thought.  
  
"So how have you been?" He asked her holding the arm of the unconscious boy.  
  
"Fine I guess but I have missed you over the past six years." She said looking up at him a little sadly.  
  
"Hai, I've missed you to but it does seem that you can handle your self." He said almost losing grip on the person he's holding. "The other day when I found out that it was you that you are the black tailed Siayan I almost choked myself to death on my own words." He explained.  
  
"What you said that day is it true?" She asked him.  
  
"Is what true?" He replied.  
  
"What you said about Turlus and Radditz drooling over pictures of me?" She answered.  
  
"Hai, it is. My parents has to hide all the pictures or else Turlus and Radditz would dehydrate." He said chuckling.  
  
"Well here we are West city hospital," ChiChi said pushing the handicapped button for the doors to open. They walked up to the front desk and a woman with grayish pink hair greeted them.  
  
"Oh hi ChiChi what did this one do?" The woman asked.  
  
"Well Tabby I'll put it nicely he was being kinda' rude." She replied.  
  
"Who's this hunk huh." Tabby said making Kakarrot turn a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Lay off Tabby or you'll end up looking thins guy." She said jerking her head towards the guy in her arms.  
  
"Ok, ok. Besides I've got my eye on a doctor up stairs in burns." She said winking a ChiChi.  
  
"Ok, Tabby just take care of this just not to much care. We have to get back to school." ChiChi said setting him in a wheel chair and left the building. As they left the building Kakarrot slid his arm around her waist wich made her smile and wrap her tail around his waist.  
  
"Hey Chi." He said braking the silence.  
  
"Hai, Go-kun." She said looking up at him once more as they stopped.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He said stroking her face with his hand.  
  
"Umm K-chan." She said looking a little worried.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?" She said running her pointer finger over the abrasion on his left jaw line.  
  
"Umm, well I got it from one of Frieza's soldiers while trying to protect my little cousin." He explained.  
  
"Oh." She said looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Why don't we skip the rest of school today?" He said smirking down at her brightening the mood.  
  
"Sounds good. Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see. Umm you can still fly right?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Of course." She said crossing her arms and hovering up to his height.  
  
"Good." He said kissing her on the nose.  
  
"But we have to go home at nine at the latest because remember we go clubin' tonight." She reminded him.  
  
"I know." He said taking off.  
  
"Hey you wait for me." She said speeding up a bit to catch up to him.  
  
About 5min. later They arrived at their destination. A beautiful lake in the middle of forest surrounded by a field of flowers except for one small section of grass that was about the size of a very small room. The landed on the small clearing and ChiChi was just stunned at it's beauty and serenity.  
  
"Oh, Go-kun it it's so beautiful." She said looking around.  
  
"Yes, I caught a glimpse of it when it was landing." He explained.  
  
"Where did you land?" She asked  
  
"Some where in the forest that way." He said pointing off in toward the east. "We have to catch up you know." He said smiling.  
  
"Yep." She said as they sat down and began to talk about what had happened over the past six years.  
  
Three Hours later.  
  
"Really you have the entire school faculty afraid of you?" Kakarrot asked n shock to what she had just told him.  
  
"Yep, Coji is just the assistant principal she's filling in for Mr. Takotto." She said smiling.  
  
"What did you do to Mr. Takotto?" He asked.  
  
"I broke both his legs and four ribs." She informed him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"He was going to fail Bulma for a quarter of the year." She explained.  
  
"Why did he do that?" He asked.  
  
"She had to stay out for two weeks do to her father having a stroke." She said. "And I wouldn't have that so at first I threatened him. He still refused to let her go so I did that. Now no matter how we do we'll pass with at least a C-" She explained.  
  
"Well that's all I can think of that you need to know." He said.  
  
"Same here." She agreed.  
  
"Chi I have something I need to tell you." He said a little nervously.  
  
"Yes, what is it Go-kun?" She said turning toward him and looking into his deep back eyes.  
  
"I-I-I l-l-love you Chi." He stuttered.  
  
"I love you too Go-kun." She said smiling.  
  
They stared into each others eyes for a moment and he leaned forward ever so slightly and that was it their lips touched for the first time ever. He pulled back a minute later because of the need to breath. He looked into her eye she looked like she was in complete bliss.  
  
"I really do love you." He said as he stroked her right cheek with his left hand and led her mouth to his once more. Just the they heard a loud rumble. They broke apart and Kakarrot looked down.  
  
"Guess it's a sign that we should get going." He said putting his hand behind his head and giving her his famous smile.  
  
"Your stomach did always ruin the best of moments." She said standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said sadly.  
  
"We'll finish this later." She said taking off.  
  
"Hey wait up!!!" He said trying to catch up to her 


	4. Getting Ready

Chapter4 Getting Ready [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ]  
  
Kakarrot finally found a spot that he would like to eat in. They had gone threw about 12 different restaurants. All the others had very small menus that of which he wouldn't even consider a light snack. The restaurant's name was Mike's American Buffet. They knew where America was but they had never been there. But the food sure was good.  
  
"Are you almost done? You've almost cleared out the entire buffet counter." ChiChi said getting annoyed.  
  
"I guess since they are almost out." Kakarrot said finishing his one hundredth plate full of hot dogs.  
  
"Sir, ma'am who will be paying the bill?" The waiter asked politely.  
  
"That would be me." She said pulling out her wallet.  
  
"The total comes to four hundred-fifty seven dollars and 52 cents." The waiter said sweat dropping.  
  
"Ok, fine by me." She said giving him her credit card.  
  
"What aren't you a little shocked at the total ma'am?" He said a little scared.  
  
"No, not really." She said smiling at him as he walked of with the card.  
  
"So ChiChi when exactly do you want to continue our little 'fun time'?" He said doing that little two fingered thing.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe." She was cut short by the waiter's return.  
  
"Excuse me but why aren't you the least bit surprised?" The waiter asked abruptly.  
  
"Well if you must know that is none of your business." ChiChi said in a rather cocky tone.  
  
"B**ch what did you say to me?" He said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"I said it's none of you're business." She said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Ok, you asked for it." He said punching her in the jaw it had no affect on her. But she lowered her power level just low enough so that her head would turn slightly to the left.  
  
She wiped a little spit off the side of her mouth. She then noticed that Kakarrot seemed to be jumping out of his skin wanting to crush the guy into little pieces. She grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down a bit. It worked too she calmed him down just as he was about to go Super Saiyan on them all.  
  
ChiChi's thoughts [Wait this isn't like him. Normally he would wait for me to beat the guy into a pulp. Now I know something's different.]  
  
Goku's thoughts to ChiChi = (.) ChiChi's thoughts to Goku = [.]  
  
Kakarrot in ChiChi's thoughts (ChiChi?) [Go-kun? How did you get inside my head?] (I don't know what's wrong with me. I just want to totally mutilate him.) Just then the guy lunged at ChiChi. She was about to put her hand up and smash his face in. But Kakarrot quickly grabbed him by the throat, with his hand still around the guys throat slammed him into a wall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The waiter screamed as many of the vertebrae in his back where totally crushed.  
  
"SHUT IT!!!!!" He yelled. "What's your name human?" Kakarrot asked the man calmly.  
  
"P-p-p-p-Print." He stuttered.  
  
"Well Print it happens to be that she." He said gesturing to ChiChi. "Is my new mate and even though you didn't hurt her you still hit her and that really pi**es me off." He spat in the man's face.  
  
Meanwhile in another room.  
  
"Hello this is the 911 hot line what's your emergency?" The 911 operator said over the phone.  
  
"Yes, this is the manager of Mikes American Buffet. We have a crazy man attacking one of our waiters." He said in panic when ChiChi walked up to him and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello." ChiChi said annoyed. "Yes, is this Leada?" She asked with a note of mirth in her voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am it is." The operator said wonderingly.  
  
"Yes, well this is ChiChi Maou and unless you want an accident like the first time to happen I suggest that you don't send that team of officers." She said informing the woman.  
  
"Ch-ChiChi." She squeaked. "Ok, Miss ChiChi um you can just forget that request for the team." She said hoarsely.  
  
"Ok, then." ChiChi said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who are you?" The scared man asked her.  
  
"I am the single most feared woman in all of Japan." She told him smirking as she walked back to her loved one.  
  
"..Is that clear?" Kakarrot said finishing his work and dropping the man.  
  
"Um, Go-kun, love we have to go." ChiChi said looking at her watch.  
  
"It'll take me and the girls hours to get ready. So let's get going." She said coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Uuugh." He moaned at her touch making him drop the man.  
  
"Come on now Kakarrot lets go and I'll make you even happier at the club." She whispered.  
  
"Awwww, but Chi." He whined.  
  
"Come on or you'll get nothing." She said stepping outside.  
  
"You're so lucky." Kakarrot hissed to Print.  
  
He walked outside and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Let's go." He whispered in her ear as he picked her up bridal style and took off for the C.C. building.  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Yes, Go-kun?"  
  
"What do you think of me?" He asked her questioningly.  
  
"I think that you are the strongest, handsomest, most awesome male anything in all the galaxies." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Oh." He said sadly.  
  
"What is it? Is that not enough for you?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"No I mean yeah it is but I just umm, I don't think that I deserve you." He said his voice getting caught in his throat.  
  
"Please Go-kun I don't want you to think that. You're everything that want and need. So please don't go there." She said running here pointer finger over his scar.  
  
"Thanks." He said as they arrived a C.C.  
  
He set her on her feet and tipped her face so she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You really are the single most beautiful creature that ever lived." He whispered kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"CHICHI!!!!!" Bulma yelled interrupting them from her bedroom window.  
  
"FINE I'M COMING." ChiChi yelled back.  
  
"Remember be ready by 10:00 ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yep 10:00 got it." He smiled.  
  
"See you then." She said giving him one more kiss and then flying up to Bulma's window and going in.  
  
"Bye." He yelled then flew off to Vegita's house.  
  
In Bulma's Room ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````` "There you are Chi where have you been?" 18 started.  
  
"Don't give me that crap for once I'm truly happy don't ruin it for me." She half hissed half yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright." 18 said backing away.  
  
"Now if you two would quit your bickering, pick something out to wear." Bulma said starting to curl her hair.  
  
"Ok, Chi let's pick something from the eternal closet." 18 joked as she and Chi walked into Bulma's humongous closet.  
  
"Ok so what do you think that you want to wear." ChiChi asked her friend.  
  
"Well I was thinking something like this." 18 said pulling out a pair of faded blue flares, a yellow bottom shredded shirt that showed her stomach and a pair of yellow sneakers with blue stripes.  
  
"Wow, cool." ChiChi said giving her a thumbs up. "I like this." She said pulling out a pair of baggy ultra low rider camouflage pants that like the ones from gym looked like they'd fall off. She also pulled out a camouflage shirt that had one strap going across her right shoulder and left her left shoulder bare and showed her stomach and a pair of black boots with a two inch heel.  
  
"It'll look good on ya'." 18 commented walking out of the enormous closet and into Bulma's queen like bathroom.  
  
5 minutes later 18 walked out of the bathroom wearing the outfit she had picked out and walked over to one of Bulma's many vanities and started to put on her make up as ChiChi walked into the bathroom. 18's make up was this blue eye shadow the matched her ice blue eyes and some very light almost invisible pink lipstick. She also had ice blue nail polish . She had a bit of jewelry such as shimmering yellow earrings and a golden charm bracelet that Krillen had given her for her birthday.  
  
As ChiChi walked out of the bathroom Bulma went into her closet to change. ChiChi to went to a vanity and sat down. Her make up was a little more exotic. She had dark green eye shadow that matched the shirt and pants. With eyeliner of the same color as well as lipstick. She some how managed to get her nail polish to camouflage. Her jewelry was her normal earrings {Read chapter 1 if you don't know what I'm talking about.}and her belly button ring as well as a camo. choker around her neck and her hair was like Maylin's from Card captors.  
  
Bulma walked out of her closet wearing a short white dress that tied around her neck. The dress had a hole in the stomach so it showed her belly button. It was backless until it got to her butt. Her shoes were knee high white boots with four inch heels. The make up she wore was white shimmering eye shadow with white shimmering lipstick as well as nail polish. Her hair was in a pony tail that was curled behind the hair tie. She wore dangling pearl earrings with pearl bracelets and there was a pearl belt hanging around her waist.  
  
"Wow Bulma, Vegita's gonna' flip at you." 18 said eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah well you look pretty awesome your self." Bulma said back at her. Just the ChiChi turned around.  
  
"Whoa B you look great." ChiChi commented.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma said striking a pose. "Wait a minute how low do those pants go?" Bulma questioned as ChiChi stood.  
  
"Oh my Kami. Chi if those were any lower you wouldn't have to wear pants" 18 said shocked.  
  
"Yeah, boy Kakarrot won't be able to take his eyes off you. Not to mention his hands." Bulma smirked. "Speaking of which what did you guys do while you were skipping school?" Bulma asked with a glint in her eye that you'd only notice if you knew her.  
  
"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then no we didn't we just caught up on what we missed of each other's life over the past six years." She informed her friend crossing her arms.  
  
BBBEEEPPP, BBBEEEPPP!!!!!!! Went Vegita's car horn. As Bulma went to look out the window.  
  
"WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Come on girls they're here." She told her friends as she grabbed her purse and exited her room. Hurrying down the stairs but ChiChi caught her and told her to slow down a little. When they finally made it to the door and stepped outside the guys were totally amazed.  
  
"Well let's go Bulma said getting in the front passenger's seat. 18 sat by Krillen and since there were no seats left ChiChi sat in Kakarrot's lap which they were both totally fine with. 


	5. The Crash, The Memories, The Diamond Bra...

Chapter5 The Crash, the memories, the diamond bracelet  
  
They were on their way finally being able to have fun. While waiting for Friday it seemed to be the longest week ever. That is until Kakarrot came. He changed everyone in the groups lives. ChiChi's most of all. She had now found true happiness after six years of loneliness and sorrow. Vegita had yet to remember him or did he remember and just not tell anyone. But back to the hidden problem. Being the one and only Black Tailed Saiyan isn't easy. When you live on Planet Vegeta and you're tail's a different color it's ok except when it's black then they think you're a demon they think you're pure evil. What makes it even worse is when you're stronger that almost everyone you know. The only people that treated her like a person and knew about her tail was her parents and Kakarrot's parents. Kakarrot's parents adored her they loved her they didn't mind the thought that she might become their daughter in-law in fact Kakarrot though only eleven didn't mind thinking she could become his mate. But the problem was that Kakarrot's power rivaled her own and he strived to become stronger than every one. He always wondered why she was so hard to beat in their training sessions. But was truly amazing was the fact that when she was only twelve she out powered and out smarted over half of Frieza's advanced army while trying to protect her family. Then she came to Earth she met Bulma, Eighteen and most of all Vegita. Vegita he to was treated sorely even though he was the prince he to was discriminated against for his tail was unusually dark and his attitude didn't help. He had that attitude since he was very young but she had when she was twelve. He was taught to act the way. She however learned from the way people treated her. She learned to live on her own until she came to Earth but her attitude never changed. When she came to Earth she was all alone then she met the Ox King. He and his wife took her in. Sadly his wife died three years after she had arrived. The Ox Queen could not produce children so they loved her like their own. She thought about Kakarrot every day when she woke up and every night before she went to bed. For example.  
  
Flashback %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% (ChiChi is 4 Kakarrot is 5. This is a Flashback of when Kakarrot spent the night at Chi's house.)  
  
"Can't catch meeeeeee!" A very happy very young ChiChi squealed.  
  
"Yes, I can." A determined young Kakarrot yelled.  
  
"No, you can't K-chan." She giggled  
  
"Watch me." He said running faster.  
  
"Hhhhheeeeeeeelllllllppppppppp!!" She screamed playfully as he wrapped his small arms around her.  
  
"I got ya' I got ya'" He yelled with joy dancing around with her in his arms.  
  
"Kkaakkaarrrrooot!" His mother yelled from the house.  
  
"Coming mom." The young boy yelled.  
  
In the house. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
"Yes, Kaasan?" He said looking at her questioningly.  
  
"You'll be sleeping over at Chi Chi's house tonight." She said knowing it would make the two children happy.  
  
"YYYYYAAAAAYYYY!!!" Kakarrot said yelled ChiChi's hands and they both started jumping up and down smiling endlessly. "C'mon Chi I gotta' go get packed." He said to her grabbing her by the wrist and running up to his room.  
  
For the next ten minutes they were taking turns running around the room, grabbing the clothes he wants and throwing them in his bag.  
  
"KAKARROT ARE YOU READY TO GO?." Mother yelled from down stairs.  
  
"YES, MOM!!!!" He yelled back as they ran down stairs.  
  
"Good." She said as the reached the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go." She grabbed the five year old's hand as he grabbed hers and they walked outside and took off into the sky.  
  
On they way they came upon Kakarrot's father and told hem what they were doing and where they were going. He nodded and said that he would be waiting at home for his mate's return.  
  
Kakarrot had spent the rest of the day training in her back yard until dinner.  
  
"ChiChi, Kakarrot dinner time." ChiChi's mother yelled from the kitchen of their large estate.  
  
"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!" Both the children yelled as ChiChi grabbed Kakarrot by the hand and pulled him threw the garden to the kitchen.  
  
As most normal young Saiyans do Kakarrot and ChiChi guzzled down their dinner.  
  
"Bed time." Her mother yelled pointing up to her room.  
  
"But mooooomm." ChiChi whined.  
  
"No, bed now. Or Kakarrot can't spend the night again and you can't go to his house for a while." Her mother retorted.  
  
"Oh, alright." She whined. "Let's go K-chan." She sighed as he followed her to her room.  
  
Up in ChiChi's room. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` ChiChi's was wearing a black cotton children's night gown.  
  
Kakarrot was wearing a black under shirt with dark blue boxers.  
  
"Do you wanna' sleep on the floor in the sleeping bag again?" She said pointing to two open bags on the floor by the electrical fireplace. "Or on the bed." She said turning towards her dark blue king sized bed.  
  
"Floor." He answered.  
  
"Ok." She smiled and pushed the button to turn on the electrical and slid into one of the two sleeping bags.  
  
"Night Chi." He said giving her a child's kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night K-chan." She said returning the kiss she rolled on her side facing him and just before she went to sleep she remembers him saying.  
  
"My Chi." His al he said and then she herd a loud snoring sound.  
  
End Flashback. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"COME ON." Vegita yelled at the driver in front of him snapping ChiChi out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you ok Chi." Kakarrot said grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Ok 'cause you looked a little droopy their for a minute." He said looking worried.  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering when we were kids." She reassured him.  
  
"What time?" He asked.  
  
"When you slept over at my house and right before you went to sleep you called me your Chi." She reminded him. "Remember you were five?" She asked.  
  
"You heard that?" He asked.  
  
"Yep at that age boys are supposed to hate girls and when they do like them they try not to let the girl find out. Cause if they did and the girl started to show that she like him to he'd be a laughing stock." He said panicking.  
  
"Well when we woke up did you see any change in my attitude?" She asked.  
  
"No." He answered  
  
"Well then that means I knew the boy rules and I didn't want to embarrass you." She said triumphantly.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM." Vegita screamed when all of a sudden the guy put his car in reverse and totaled the front end of Vegita's Red Viper. It took every bit of Vegita's self control and one look at Bulma not to blast the pathetic human scum into oblivion. He calmly got out of the car walked over the driver side of the dead Buick grabbed the car door and pulled it off it's hinges.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much MONEY THAT F**KING CAR COSTED ME?!!!!!!!! He yelled pulling the half drunk man by the collar oh his shirt up to eye level.  
  
"Dude, are you threatening me?" The blond teen said belching in Vegita's face.  
  
"YES, I AM!!" Vegita's screamed.  
  
"Well if I were you I'd put me down." He said belching again.  
  
"Why is that?" Vegita asked with a cold dead stare in his eyes as if trying to freeze the guy to death.  
  
"Because I'm going to sew you." The baka human hiccupped.  
  
In the car.  
  
"I think I know that guy." ChiChi said squinting her eyes. "Yeah now I'm sure I know him." She said scooting forward in Kakarrot's lap. "Now I remember. Bulma remember that we went to that restaurant Sellcet's?" She said trying to remind her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah, that place." Bulma said nodding.  
  
"That's the guy that tried to steal your purse." She informed everyone.  
  
"Yeah and he still got off with the diamond bracelet that Vegita gave me for our one year anniversary." She said sulking.  
  
"Well let's go get it." ChiChi said getting out of the car with Bulma.  
  
"Hey Vegita." ChiChi yelled getting his attention.  
  
"What woman?" He grunted.  
  
"Remember when we told you that a guy at the restaurant that Bulma and I went to stole the diamond bracelet that you gave her?" She asked in one breath.  
  
"Yeah so?" He said turning toward her.  
  
"That's him." Bulma interrupted pointing at the guy.  
  
"Really?" Said Vegita said looking at each of the man's wrists and finding a beautiful diamond bracelet with gold trim around each of the five karat diamond. "Here beautiful." Vegita said handing his mate the jewelry.  
  
"Can I beat any bit of brains that this guy has out now?" He said smirking.  
  
"Only if me and B get the first hit." The said looking at each other.  
  
"At the same time?" He said looking at them oddly.  
  
"Yep. Hold him." ChiChi said as Vegita grabbed the guy by the back off the throat and stood a little to the side just in time for Bulma and ChiChi to walk up to the guy and slam their knees really hard into the guy's groin. Right after they did Bulma told Vegita to make it quick and painful, kissed him on the cheek and went back to the car to get her things.  
  
As Vegita came back the gang made a plan and decided to take ChiChi's Silver Jaguar and that Bulma would get him a new car since she didn't know what to get him for their last anniversary. This time Chi and Kakarrot sat in the front and Krillen and 18 still sat side by side and Bulma sat in Vegita's lap and still nobody minded. 


	6. Clubbin'

Chapter6 Clubin' |\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\ |\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\||\|\|  
  
"Ahhh ChiChi can you slow down!!!?" Bulma yelled holding tightly onto Vegita's arm.  
  
"Nope." ChiChi laughed smiling evilly as she swerved around various cars and almost caused a crash between an oil tanker and a fire truck.  
  
"Woman will you let go of my arm? You're going to cut my circulation off." Vegita yelled at the scared female in his lap.  
  
"Vegita we can't both use the seatbelt and if she happens to stop after I let go then I will fly through the windshield. So I don't think I'll be letting go until she stops this car." Bulma hissed giving him an icy stare that almost scared him to death.  
  
"Fine then at least let me adjust to a position of my liking." He said removing his arm from her grip and wrapping both of his arms around her waist. "Better?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Much." She groaned as a reaction to his hot breath wisped across her sensitive ear.  
  
"Don't you guys dare try to make out in my car." ChiChi said from the drivers seat of the speeding car.  
  
"Please Chi slow down." Krillen whimpered from the back seat while 18 tried to get him to let go of her waist.  
  
"Krillen you chicken stop it and sit down in your seat." 18 grunted finally pulling him off of her and buckling him into his own seat.  
  
"Chi?" Kakarrot whispered to his mate.  
  
"What?" She grunted back after making a daring swerve around a giant Ford pickup truck that just happened to slow down in front of her.  
  
Kakarrot leaned and whispered "Go faster." into her ear as he put his hand on the exposed skin at the very top of her pants.  
  
Just as those words left his mouth her evil look got much, much worse and she sped up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Both Bulma and Krillen screamed at the same time as ChiChi quickly pulled into the parking lot of the club.  
  
ChiChi grabbed her camo. coat that went to her ankles. Bulma grabbed her white fluffy fur coat that went to her waist. 18 grabbed her dark blue denim jacket that also went to her waist, Vegita and Kakarrot didn't wear jackets and Krillen was wearing a long sleeved shirt.  
  
What the guys look like vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Kakarrot is wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy kaki cargo pants.(Oh and I forgot to mention that he has a tattoo of Shenron on the top of his right arm.) Vegita is wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with black baggy cargo pants, (I also forgot to mention that Vegita has a tattoo of a fire ball on his left arm and another tattoo of Planet Vegeta's emblem on the back of his neck.) and Krillen is wearing a long sleeved black shirt with baggy blue jeans.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Bulma squealed as they all got out of the car.  
  
As they exited the car Kakarrot and Vegita slid their arms around their mates waists and Krillen and 18 held hands.  
  
"Could that dress get any shorter, woman?" Vegita whispered in Bulma's ear.  
  
"Perhaps." Bulma whispered seductively back to him. "Why do you want it to?"  
  
"That depends." He said huskily.  
  
"On what?" She asked.  
  
"On who's watching." He said smirking at her with a certain look in his eyes.  
  
With Krillen and 18 "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""  
  
"18?" Krillen said looking at the two other couples.  
  
"Yeah, Krillen?" She said looking at him.  
  
"Why aren't we as affectionate in public as they are?" He asked her.  
  
"Because it's not like us." She answered.  
  
"Well it makes me think that we're growing apart." He said sadly.  
  
"You won't think that when we get inside this place." She told him reassuringly.  
  
"Hey, Krillen are you ok." The very tall Kakarrot asked the very short Krillen.  
  
"Yeah, man I'm ok.." He said looking up at his somewhat new friend as they got to the front of the club.  
  
"But how are we goin' to get in? We don't have fake I.D.s and we aren't twenty-one." Bulma sulked.  
  
"Don't worry B, I got connections." Chi said walking up to the guard at the front door.  
  
"Hey, you got I.D.?" The man asked her.  
  
"No, but I got reservations." Chi said smirking up at the large man.  
  
"Who with?" He asked her.  
  
"ChiChi Maou." She answered plainly.  
  
"How do you know her." He said scared.  
  
"I am her." She said getting a dangerous look on her face.  
  
"Prove it." The man said crossing his arms.  
  
"Fane." She said pulling her wallet out of her pocket and pulling out a mug shot of her the first time the went to West City Prison.  
  
"Miss ChiChi come in." He said moving out of her way and letting the gang pass.  
  
As they entered music pounded into their ears as they went in search of a table.  
  
"What do you girls want to drink?" Kakarrot yelled looking at the guys.  
  
"I want Sake." ChiChi yelled.  
  
"Me too." Bulma yelled.  
  
"Same here." 18 yelled  
  
Just as the guys came back the girl's favorite dancing song came on Sean Paul's "Get Busy"  
  
"Ready Girls?" ChiChi asked her friends.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma and 18 yelled in unison as all three girls grabbed their guys and ran off to the dance floor.  
  
They left the guys on the said lines and put on the most amazing performance you'd ever see if you could. If you've ever seen that music video it's better than that.  
  
Kakarrot was drooling, Krillen fainted and Vegita well let's just say Vegita looked like the monkey he is.  
  
Just as the song went off Kakarrot felt some thing touch his butt.  
  
"AH!" Kakarrot yelled in surprise. He turned around and saw a woman with orange hair standing there with glossy eyes.  
  
"Um,*Gulp* can I help you?" He asked a little afraid  
  
"Sure sweetie you can help me by dancing." She the woman chanted seductively.  
  
All of a sudden the woman felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Kakarrot back away. She turned around and was kneed in the stomach, picked up, turned upside down and her head was bashed into the floor. With that she was unconscious and lying in a pool of her own blood. {Guess who. Meow. Look me up to find out what that means.}  
  
ChiChi felt Kakarrot put his arms around her waist and start kissing her neck. She led him over to the bar and they sat down. Suddenly a woman with long reddish black hair popped up from behind the bar wearing an outfit like Beyonce's in her music video "My Love is Like.Whoa".  
  
"Hi how may I." She stopped talking when she looked at ChiChi  
  
"ChiChi long time no see. How are you?" She said looking at the woman in front of her.  
  
"Rei I'm fine. How's it been since you got out of prison?" ChiChi asked her.  
  
"It's been great. A bit hard to find a job though." Rei said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why didn't you just come to me you know I can get you any job in Japan." ChiChi told her looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Yeah I know but I wanted to find something honestly. But who's this? I see you've found someone finally." Rei said grinning.  
  
"Yeah this is my mate, Kakarrot this is Rei, Rei this is Kakarrot." She said gesturing to each one as she said their names.  
  
"Hi." Kakarrot said shaking her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Rei said shaking his hand.  
  
"Can I get you something?" Rei asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, get us both some Sake." She answered.  
  
"Here you go." Rei said giving them both their drinks.  
  
"So did you beat up Paige again?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yep." ChiChi said sighing taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"What did she do this time." Rei sighed while walking over to another customer.  
  
"She made a move on my man." ChiChi said smiling while grabbing Kakarrot's arm and putting her head on his shoulder the remark made him blush a bit.  
  
"Yeah she does that a lot. But nobody hits as hard as you do." Rei said giving the guy next to them his drink.  
  
Just after the dancing with B/V ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
"Hello, Earth to monkey boy." Bulma said waving her hand in front of Vegita's face.  
  
When that didn't work she did the only thing she thought would work. Kissed him very hard on the lips. That shook him out of it. When they broke apart he was out of breath and she was smirking.  
  
"Are you in there now?" She asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"You are the hottest thing on two legs." He blurted out still stunned.  
  
"Whoa, Where did that come from?" She said shocked at his words.  
  
"Shut up, woman." He said smirking as he firmly pressed his lips to hers again.  
  
Just after the dancing with K/18 WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
"Krillen, Krillen wake up." 18 said sitting on a couch in the up stairs of the club tapping Krillen on the face.  
  
"So beautiful 18, so beautiful." He moaned as her opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" She said a worried.  
  
"Yeah, I just fainted fro, home beautiful you are." He commented sitting up.  
  
"Aw come on Krillen I'm not that pretty." She objected blushing.  
  
"Yes, you are." He smiled and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips and before you know in they were making out.'  
  
"And you said we're not affectionate in public." She pulled away long enough to say that and catch her breath. 


	7. The Kissing, The Pounding, The Karaoke O...

Chapter7 The Kissing, The pounding, The Karaoke. Oi! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Back with Ka/CC ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Rei asked them.  
  
"We've been together for a while but we haven't seen each other in a long time." Kakarrot told her.  
  
"Yeah he only landed on earth three days ago." ChiChi said shaking her head.  
  
"Really?" Rei asked.  
  
"HELLO CAN I GET A DRINK OVER HERE!!!" A guy down the bar yelled.  
  
"HOLD YOUR HORSES!!" Rei yelled. "Baka." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" He yelled.  
  
"Nothing." She yelled back.  
  
"What can I do for you sir?" She asked as Kakarrot got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
"First off you can get me a beer. Next you can tell me the name of that woman over there." He said pointing to ChiChi  
  
"That is ChiChi Maou." Rei said thinking he would recognize her name.  
  
"Well then hurry up with my beer I'm going over there." He said smoothing out his greasy blond hair.  
  
"What don't you know who she is?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, I don't know anyone hear I'm on a trip from America." He said trying make himself look like a stud.  
  
Rei was about to tell him not to but it was to late he was already on his way.  
  
"Hey cutie." He said taking Kakarrot's seat.  
  
"Go away." She said taking a sip off her drink.  
  
"Come on baby, I'm from America." He said trying to impress her.  
  
"They you're a Baka-Yaro that happens to need a tour guide." She said taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"Would you happen to be that tour guide?" He asked stupidly not knowing what that means.  
  
"No, but I will give you piece of advice." She said looking around.  
  
"Don't go messin' with people you know nothing about." She said spotting one of the people she was looking for.  
  
"Rei?" She yelled to her friend.  
  
"Yeah ChiChi?" She answered.  
  
"If Kakarrot comes back tell him that I just went to take care of important business. Ok." She asked her friend.  
  
"Sure." She said nodding.  
  
She got up knowing that the guy would fallow her. She walked over to a well built guy that was sitting in one of the lounging areas.  
  
"Hey Tashi?" She yelled.  
  
"ChiChi nice to see you again." He said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah can you do me a favor?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure what can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"Could you test this guy and see if he's worthy enough to stand in my presence." She asked smirking.  
  
"Sure any thing for you." He said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Show him what it means to be Japanese, he's from America." She said pointing to the man. "And he won't quit fallowing me." She said in a helpless tone.  
  
"We'll fix that won't we boys?" He asked his gang of guys with many muscles.  
  
"Who are and how did you do that?" He asked wetting his pants.  
  
"I am the most feared woman in all of Japan." She told him smirking her very own evil smirk as she sauntered off.  
  
"HHEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
She went back to her seat to find Kakarrot had returned and was looking around waiting for her.  
  
"Looking for someone?" She said sitting in his lap facing him.  
  
"Well are looking for somebody in particular or just somebody?" She asked him.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for someone just like you." He said putting his hands on her hips.  
  
"Ok, let's stop playing this game." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, then let's play this game." He said this game he said kissing her.  
  
"Who won?" She asked breathing heavily after they broke apart.  
  
"It was a draw." He said after he caught his breath.  
  
"let's try again." She said smirking.  
  
"Fine by me." He said before she smashed their lips together. She moaned deep in her throat as she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Back with B/V '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''  
  
They found themselves back at the table they started at. They weren't talking, they weren't drinking, they weren't doing anything except watching people go by.  
  
"Vegita?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Let's dance?" She asked him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"That's one of the reasons we came here for." She said bored. "And I think you'll like it." She said walking up in front of him and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You wanna' know what I'd like?" He said sitting up a little straighter.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"This." He said grabbing her butt and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Oh." She said laughing. "Really?" She said putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah." He said cocking his head to one side, looking her up and down.  
  
"You know." She was cut off when loud voice was heard from the stage at the opposite end of the club. They looked up.  
  
"Hey every one out there wuz up." The voice screamed.  
  
"Tonight is karaoke night." The voice boomed." You can sing what ever song you want just make sure it's good." It said as the person behind the voice left the stage.  
  
With Ka/CC OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Come on Kakarrot I've heard you sing." Chi begged him.  
  
"No, the last time I sang I had half of the females our age on Planet Vegeta chasing me." He shot at her bring back the awful memory.  
  
Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& {When Kakarrot sang. He 11 yrs. old. She 10 yrs. old. You figure every one else's age out. He's singing at a talent show and ChiChi's sick at home.}  
  
Kakarrot was singing a very good rendition of 50 cent's "21 questions" {Don't ask. **Starts to growl**}  
  
Right when the music ended many, many, many young girls started to chase him. He had to hide in the boys bathroom. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Please, I mean over half of everyone in here knows who I am and the ones who don't will be held back by someone who does." She said crossing he arms.  
  
"But how will they know I'm yours if they do come after me?" He asked the raven haired woman sitting in his lap.  
  
"You'll see." She said smirking.  
  
"Fine." He sighed and started to walk up to the back stage door.  
  
A few minutes later the sound of Eminem's "Without Me" Could be heard. They Kakarrot appeared on stage.  
  
"How'd he remember that that's my favorite song?" ChiChi asked herself as Vegita and Bulma walked up to her.  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted them as they sat down at the bar. "You want anything to drink or eat." She asked  
  
"I want a Martini and some pretzels." Bulma said.  
  
"I want a shot of Jin and is that Kakarrot up there?" He said looking at the stage.  
  
"Yeah it is." She said smiling.  
  
"HEY REI!!." Chi yelled.  
  
"Yeah Chi what can I get ya?" Rei asked coming up to her friend.  
  
"You remember Vegita and Bulma?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah hey guys." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." Vegita said.  
  
"Hi." Bulma said.  
  
"Well Vegita wants a shot of Jin and Bulma wants a Martini and some pretzels." She said giving Rei their orders.  
  
"Sure coming right up." She squeaked getting to work on their orders.  
  
In no time she sat their orders in front of them and as she went to give some other guy his order Kakarrot came back. 


	8. Going to Her House

Chapter8 Going to Her House !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
"Kakarrot I didn't know you sounded that much like Eminem." ChiChi said getting up so he could sit back down in his seat.  
  
"Yeah you even had Vegita stunned." Bulma said elbowing Vegita in the side as she giggled.  
  
"Watch it woman." He said glaring at her.  
  
"Or what." She shot back.  
  
"I have ways of shutting you up." He said smirking deviously.  
  
"Oh yeah, like what." She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Like this." He said standing up and kissing her roughly.  
  
"I knew it." ChiChi sighed.  
  
"Yep." Kakarrot agreed. "Hey." He said tapping ChiChi on the side.  
  
"Yeah?" She said taking her eyes off the kissing couple.  
  
"Wanna' dance?" He asked her over the loud music.  
  
"Sure." She answered as he took a sip of Sake and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
They reached the center of the dance floor just as R Kelly's "Ignition" came on.  
  
"Perfect." ChiChi commented her back to Kakarrot.  
  
"Yep." He said pulling her hips to his as they swayed in perfect harmony to each other and to the music.  
  
He ran his hands up and down her sides, from the bottom of her shirt to the top of her pants.{Long way ; ) } They were now the center of attention with out even knowing it. All they were concentrating on was each other.  
  
The song ended a minute or two later and they went to sit back down. Sitting in Kakarrot's lap ChiChi asked Vegita a question.  
  
"Hey Vegita?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He answered harshly.  
  
"Can you take Kakarrot kimono shopping tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"What why me?" He said in a very unlike Vegita tone.  
  
"I have something very important to do." She told him.  
  
"As you know I've been staying in that mansion 'cause the Ox King's castle is to far for the bus to go and I ain't driving that far every day." She told them.  
  
"Yeah so?" He said looking at her funny.  
  
"Well I have to go to the castle to get some thing very important." She informed them all.  
  
"Ugh fine woman but only if it's important." He agreed.  
  
"Well let's find Krillen and 18 I think it's time to go." Bulma said getting out of the seat by Vegita.  
  
"Ok, Bulma, Vegita you guys look down her and Kakarrot and I will check upstairs ok and we'll meet back here in five minutes." Hearing no objections they split up and started to search.  
  
A few minutes later Kakarrot and ChiChi found Krillen and 18 and they all went out to the parking lot.  
  
"Here." She said giving Vegita a black capsule.  
  
"What is this?" He asked looking at the capsule weirdly.  
  
"It's a Ferrari." She told him. "You can barrow it until you Bulma gets you that anniversary gift." She giggled.  
  
"Krillen here." She said giving Krillen a blue capsule. " It's a Fire Bird. You can use it until tomorrow and then I want it back." She explained.  
  
"Thanks." Krillen exclaimed as he and 18 popped the capsule and drove off.  
  
"Like wise." Bulma said as she and Vegita copied their example.  
  
"So what are we driving?" Kakarrot asked her.  
  
"This." She said pulling out another black capsule and popping it revealing a Corvette Convertible.  
  
"Whoa." He said in amazement.  
  
"Yep. It's my baby." She said getting in the driver's seat and pulling the hood down.  
  
Kakarrot got in and they sped off but not as fast as before.  
  
With the wind whipping through ChiChi's hair Kakarrot thought her to be a goddess at first glance. He slowly crept his hand to her leg and settled it there. As he did so he saw a smile creep to her perfect lips. Her smile he's just figured that's the first time he's seen her really smile since he's come to Earth.  
  
The car ride was rather silent until she turned on the radio. "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down was playing. It was one of the couple's all time favs. ChiChi had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand tapping to the tune of the music. Kakarrot was staring out the window thinking how lucky he was to have a woman that fit every Saiyan male's dreams. She was strong, beautiful, her smile melted his heart and what most Saiyans hope for but don't get is a cook. But that was beside the point. He would love her no matter what and she knew that. He grabbed her free hand with his own bent to the side a little and kissed it.  
  
"I love you too." She said smiling without taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"How did you." He didn't finish.  
  
"Mate's intuition." She said smile at him.  
  
"Huh?" He said confused.  
  
"In other words I was reading you thoughts." She told him smirking.  
  
"Oh." He shook his head.  
  
"And I will love you no matter what as well." She told him with glossy eyes as they pulled into her driveway.  
  
She told him he could crash at her house if he wanted since the Ox King didn't live with her. He agreed and went to his house to tell his parents and get some clothes. On his way back down stairs from his room his brothers stopped his.  
  
"Guys go away I'm in a hurry." He said annoyed.  
  
"Where ya goin' Kakarrot?" Turlus asked his twin.  
  
"Yeah Kakarrot where exactly are you going?" Radditz said leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Next door." He frustrated.  
  
"Why." Turlus asked.  
  
TURLUS, RADDITZ YOU BETTER NOT BE HOLDING KAKARROT UP!!!!" Their father Bardock yelled from the living room.  
  
"YES, SIR!!!" They yelled and got out of Kakarrot's way and he gave them one of his "I Win." looks.  
  
"SEE YOU ALL LATER." He yelled to his parents and his brothers as he slammed the door and went to her house.  
  
DDDDIIINNNNGGGG DDDDOOONNNGGGG went the door bell at Chi's house.  
  
"Hello sir. How may I help you?" Asked the door man.  
  
"Yes, um ChiChi said the I could crash here for the night." Kakarrot told him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but the lady of the house is not expecting anyone at the moment." The door man informed the teen.  
  
"JEFFREY!!!!" ChiChi yelled coming down the grand stair case.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" He said bowing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing." She asked coming up behind the man.  
  
"Just getting rid of some pests." He said turning toward Kakarrot. "OOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" He yelled as she hit him over the head.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A PEST!!!!!!" She screamed. "Oi. Oh, uh come in Kakarrot." She said ushering him into the large living room.  
  
"LAURA!!" ChiChi yelled for a servant.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" She said bowing slightly  
  
"Bring out a bunch of junk food and drinks. Oh and bring me the communicator directed to the garage." She ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She bowed again and left the room.  
  
"ChiChi?" Kakarrot asked.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning to face him.  
  
"Thanks." He said coming up to her.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"Being here." He said looking into her deep onyx eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Said with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"I mean being with me. I doubt that I'd find anyone like you." He explained. "Your smart, beautiful, tough, every thing that I could ever dream of and more. What I guess I'm tryin' to say is I really, really love you." He said shining as Laura came back in.  
  
"Excuse me Madame?" She said bowing again.  
  
"Yes Laura." ChiChi said turning around.  
  
"The food is on the way from the kitchen and here is your communicator." She said handing her a black thing that looked like a microphone and had a red button and a green button on it.  
  
"Thank you Laura. You are dismissed." Chi said waving her hand in dismissal.  
  
"Ashton?" ChiChi said talking into that device.  
  
"Yes, Lady ChiChi?" Said a voice on the other end.  
  
"Get my black Uni Moto {One wheeled motor cycle.} ready for my trip back to the castle tomorrow." She informed the voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said.  
  
"That is all." She told him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said then there was a scratchy noise and she put the thing down on a table.  
  
"Chi?" Kakarrot spoke once more.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning to him again.  
  
"What are your plans for tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Well things can't start till every one else arrives." She told him giving him an "as a matter of fact" look.  
  
"Every one else?" He asked.  
  
"Yep." She said walking back to him. "Every Friday night we have a movie night." She aid as she sprawled her hands over his rock hard chest.  
  
"Oh. What's tonight's movie." He asked rapping his arms around her.  
  
"Romeo Must Die." {A wonderful action kung fu movie with Jet Li in it.} She told him.  
  
"Yes, I love that movie." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh, and I'll have to tell you were to sit because the seating arrangements are always the same." She told him pointing to the different styles and sizes of the couches and chairs.  
  
"Ok, so were do we sit?" He asked her.  
  
"Well Vegita and Bulma have the black leather, Krillen and 18 have the light blue feather couch, and Piccolo and Meryl have the bamboo couch. So I guess that means we have to go pick something out." She said pulling away from him. "Fallow me." She said walking further into the large mansion.  
  
"We'll go through the kitchen. It's faster than going around." She said pushing through a swinging door.  
  
Kakarrot was taken over by the wonderful scents filtering throughout the kitchen. He was straining with his self control going through a very hard scale of whether or not to just eat everything.  
  
"No, Kakarrot you can't eat everything." She said sensing his thoughts.  
  
"Awwww, but Chi." He whined.  
  
"No. You'll get plenty of food when everyone arrives." She said as they reached a pair of steel double doors.  
  
Inside the large room were may sets of many different kinds of furniture.  
  
"Whoooooaaaaaa." Kakarrot breathed stunned.  
  
"Well Lady ChiChi. You haven't been back here in a while." Said a somewhat chunky woman as she came up to them and bowed. "To what do we owe this pleasurable visit." She asked looking Kakarrot up and down making him step closer to ChiChi.  
  
"Back off Shesee." ChiChi growled taking a step forward.  
  
"Come on Miss ChiChi you must share this piece of meat." Shesee purred lustfully stepping toward Kakarrot whom hid behind ChiChi.  
  
"ChiChi." Kakarrot squeaked.  
  
"Ok, now I'm officially ticked off. First you hit on Vegita in which Bulma got you for. Then you flirted with Krillen and 18 pounded you. Now you're going after my man and you think you'll get away with it!!" ChiChi gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
"I-I-I -I'm sorry my lady." Shesee piped cowering behind a recliner.  
  
"Oh. You will be." ChiChi smirked evilly as she began to beat the bloody life out of Shesee.  
  
"Ok, ChiChi that's enough." Kakarrot said pulling ChiChi away from the bloody unconscious body.  
  
"SSSHHHAAALLLRRRON!!!" ChiChi yelled.  
  
A minute later a woman with bright red hair came running up to them.  
  
"Yes, miss?" She said bowing deeply.  
  
"Tell Arly to come get this little witch of a baka. Oh, and after that's done make sure that she is removed from the premises." ChiChi said anger dripping from every word.  
  
"Yes, miss." The woman said and ran off.  
  
"Ok, now let's pick out a couch and get going. Everyone will be here soon." She said leading him through the room.  
  
"Anything you like?" she asked him.  
  
"Not rea.." He started but stopped when something caught his eye. "Yeah. That one." He said pointing to a black leather love seat that had a Chinese dragon stitched in white throughout the piece.  
  
"Ok." She said walking up to it.  
  
She then pushed a button and the couch turned into a capsule. She picked it up and walked over to him.  
  
"Good choice." She said giving him a peck on the cheek and walking back to the living room.  
  
"So where did you sit before I came here?" He asked.  
  
"In this." She told him pointing to a dark blue velvet recliner.  
  
"Whoa." He said feeling how soft it was. 


	9. Movies, Uni Motos and a whole bunch of o...

Chapter9 Movies, Uni Motos, and a whole bunch of other stuff. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry everyone but I seem to have forgotten my disclaimer well here goes. I do not own DBZ or of the characters in it. Akira Toriyama does. I just own the story.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Watch this." She said snapping her fingers. Then Laura came in.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" She said bowing again.  
  
"Yes, Laura bring me the velvet cover for the leather dragon love seat." She ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Laura bowed her head and walked off.  
  
"Kakarrot you can sit down until she comes back." She told him.  
  
"I know but I want to wait for you." He said coming up behind her and started nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Um, miss?" Laura said coming back in the room.  
  
"Oh, uh, Laura yes, um thank you." She said nervously.  
  
"Here you go miss." She said handing her the cover and walking away.  
  
ChiChi then put the cover on the love seat and sat down.  
  
"Will you sit now?" She asked him in a sultry sort of voice.  
  
"." He just smirked and sat down putting her back facing him in between his legs.  
  
"Good." She moaned as he ran his finger up and down her lower spine.  
  
"Oh, please get a room." Vegita said walking in the large sitting area with Bulma's hand in his. "Where's the food?" He grunted seeing that there were no snacks on the large coffee table.  
  
"Shut it Vegita, the cooks have to work a lot more to keep you, me and Kakarrot here filled.  
  
Just then 7 waiters each with a cart filled to the brim with food came in and started putting it on the table as Krillen, 18, Piccolo and Meryl walked in.  
  
Three of the waiters started putting food in front of ChiChi and Kakarrot. Two started putting food front of Vegita and Bulma. One waiter started putting food in front of K/18 and one for Pi/M.  
  
Bulma had changed out of her dress and into white T-shirt, a long red skirt with a slit from the knee, and a pair of tennis shoes. 18 had also changed from her clubbin' clothes and into a dark green T-shirt, loose fitting jeans, and a pair of sneakers. ChiChi had her hair in a loose bun and was wearing a jump suit much like Vegita's only it's a brick red and she has a black tank top on with no shoes. Meryl was wearing a knee length light blue skirt, a white sweater and white sandals.  
  
Kakarrot was wearing a pair of loose black sweat pants, a big dark blue shirt that could go down to ChiChi's knees and a pair of black Saiyan boots. Vegita was wearing a black jump suit and white Saiyan boots with gold tips. Krillen was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore in the martial arts tournament when Buu came and Piccolo was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple T-shirt with white sneakers.  
  
Everyone sat down in their respected seats, grabbed a few goodies and waited for the movie to start. As that thought entered their minds a giant screen came down from the ceiling and the opening credits of the movie began to play.  
  
ChiChi and Kakarrot were happily snuggled on the love seat. As was every one else on their couches.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the movie everyone fell asleep. Kakarrot had his arms wrapped protectively around ChiChi's waist and his face buried in her hair. Vegita had his head resting on Bulma's as her head was resting on his shoulder. Krillen's head was laid on 18's lap and Piccolo was asleep sitting up as usual and Meryl was laying in his lap.  
  
Mourning came all to soon for ChiChi as she wanted to stay like she was wrapped in Kakarrot's arms for ever she had to get up. She shifted in Kakarrot's grip for his arms were very heavy and hard to move. She had to wake him up.  
  
"Kakarrot, Kakarrot wake up." She said shaking him at first and then smacking him over the head.  
  
"Ow, what Chi?" He asked rubbing his now sore head.  
  
"I have to move and your arms are very heavy." She told him.  
  
"Awwww but Chi I like you were you are." He said squeezing her a little.  
  
"So do I but I have to go get dressed so I can go to the castle to get some thing important." She told him as she pried out of his embrace and running up stairs to her grand room.  
  
He stared at her with utter amazement. Her hair bouncing lightly with every step.  
  
She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What are you staring." She asked him putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um, isn't it obvious? I'm staring at you." He said chuckling a little,  
  
"Yeah I kind of figured that." She said rolling her eyes. " But why?" She asked.  
  
"Because you're so beautiful." He said smirking.  
  
"Hey do you want to come with me?" She asked leaning on the stair railing.  
  
"Uh, sure." He said shrugging.  
  
"Do you still have the black spandex body suit that goes with your stealth armor?" She asked her.  
  
"Yeah I brought it all with me." He said pulling out capsule and throwing it at himself.  
  
When the smoke cleared he was now wearing a spandex body suit with a Saiyan armor top with black Saiyan gloves and boots along with a black scouter.  
  
"Good." She said starting to running up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
"Hey you might need this." He said throwing her the microphone looking thing.  
  
"Thanks." She said running up stairs.  
  
10 minutes later she came out wearing a dark burgundy red spandex body suit with even darker red Saiyan armor top and bottom and as well as boots and a scouter. Her hair was pulled back into a braid like Laura Croft's hair is in "Tomb Raider".  
  
She came jumped from the third floor to the first and landed right in front of Kakarrot.  
  
"Wow. It's been a while since I've seen you in armor." He said huskily while wrapping her in his arms.  
  
"As much as I do love being so close to you we have to go." She said while running her fingers over the chest plate of his armor.  
  
"Oh, alright." He said letting her go.  
  
He fallowed her to the front door and outside.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said running next door to his house.  
  
"TOUSAAN!!!" He said yelling for his {Father is what that means.} father.  
  
"WHAT!?" Bardock yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Um, I have to go somewhere and I probably won't be back till later." He said running to the kitchen.  
  
"Fine." Bardock said with a mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Oh, Kakarrot?" Lana said from in front of the stove.  
  
"Yes, Kaasan{Mother}?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Could you find something out about this human that has been taking care of ChiChi?" She said while flipping a pancake. "I want to find out how he's been treating her and how her training's been going."  
  
"Yes, ma'am but I have to go." As he was leaving his path was once again blocked by his brothers. "What do you guys want." He asked cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Just to keep from what you're doing." Turlus said smirking.  
  
"Well I can't let you do that." Kakarrot said elbowing Turlus in the stomach and punching Radditz in the face and walking out the front door.  
  
"What took you so long?" ChiChi asked as he appeared back on her lawn.  
  
"My baka brothers." He said waving it off.  
  
"Well get on let's go." She said while mounting one of the to Uni Motos and starting the engine.  
  
"Ok." He said following her example. 


	10. At The Castle

Chapter10 At the Castle DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd  
  
They were riding on the Uni Motos side by side on their way to the Ox King's castle.  
  
"Hey Chi?" Kakarrot yelled through his helmet.  
  
"Yeah?" She yelled back.  
  
"How much farther I'm getting hungry?" He asked yelling.  
  
"We have to get through this desert and we'll be there." She yelled while keeping focus on the road.  
  
All of a sudden they came to the last stop light before they entered the desert. A blue hot rod with a white racing stripe pulled up beside them.  
  
"Hey babe wanna' race that puny bike of yours?" The big idiot said licking his lips.  
  
"Sure. I you win you get me. If I win my boyfriend gets to pound you into a pulp just for talking to me." She said smiling.  
  
"Boyfriend?" The guy asked confused.  
  
She leaned back a little so he could see Kakarrot.  
  
"Yeah fine but I warn you I'm state champ.  
  
"Ok." She said smiling as the guy pumped up his engine.  
  
They got ready and the light turned green. Before the guy could even push the gas ChiChi and Kakarrot were half way through the desert.  
  
The man just stared in awe at how fast they had gone he practically wet his pants.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." ChiChi laughed  
  
"HAHA did you see his face when we took of?" Kakarrot chuckled.  
  
"He looked like he saw something that almost killed him." She giggled.  
  
The next twenty minutes were spent riding through the desert and around a mountain ridge.  
  
Back at the house.  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Everyone is still asleep until a loud banging sound is heard. Which happened to wake everybody in the most unpleasant manner. Krillen fell off the couch as did Meryl. Vegita gently moved a very drowsy Bulma over and proceeded to stomp to the door. He pushed Jeffery out of the way and harshly pulled the door open.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh, Prince Vegita." Radditz said bowing his head.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegita growled at the baka in front of him.  
  
"Is Kakarrot here." Radditz asked.  
  
"He should be." Vegita grunted. "HEY YOU." He yelled to Jeffery.  
  
"Yes sir?" Jeffery asked.  
  
"Where's Kakarrot?" Vegita asked him.  
  
"Who sir." Jeffery asked.  
  
"The tall idiot with spiked hair." Radditz explained.  
  
"Sorry he and the princess left some time ago sir." Jeffery said bowing and walking away.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Asked Radditz.  
  
"Blast it if I know." Vegita lied shrugging. He thought it best that he not tell Radditz.  
  
"See you later then Prince Vegita." Radditz said waving and going back to his own home.  
  
With Our Fav. Couple  
  
They stopped at the beginning of a very wide walk way.  
  
"Uh Chi?.." Kakarrot asked as he took his helmet off to reveal a very sweaty face.  
  
"Yes, Go-kun?" She asked as she too took off her helmet and sweat dripped down her face.  
  
"Um where are we?" He asked.  
  
"The drive way." She answered shaking her hair out.  
  
"Oh." Kakarrot said shaking sweat off his face. "Uh Chi you go ahead and I'll pack up the bikes." He offered.  
  
"Ok." She said sauntering down the path. "I'll wait for you at the door." She yelled back.  
  
Five min. Later Kakarrot was walking down the path until he came to a large stone gate with two guards on each side of it.  
  
When he stepped into view two of the four guards stepped in front of the door.  
  
"Who goes there.?." One of them yelled.  
  
"Kakarrot." He answered.  
  
"What do you want?" Another yelled.  
  
"I came here with ChiChi." He yelled again.  
  
"State your purpose." The guy yelled.  
  
"I JUST DID!!!" Kakarrot yelled on his last nerve.  
  
Suddenly ChiChi jumped down from the top of the stone door.  
  
She knocked the one that kept asking Kakarrot what he was doing over the head.  
  
"Tako, quit giving him such a hard time or you may just lose your head." She told him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" He said saluting her.  
  
"Now open the gate." She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her again and pushed in one of the stones and the large gate began to open.  
  
"Come on K-chan." She said grabbing Kakarrot by the hand and leading him inside. Inside the Ox King trudged up to them and pulled ChiChi into a great hug.  
  
"ChiChi honey, how have you been?" He said letting her go.  
  
"Fine daddy just fine." She said bowing to her adopted father.  
  
"And who is this?" The Ox King boomed gesturing to Kakarrot.  
  
"Well you know how I told you that I had a boyfriend on my home planet?" She said.  
  
"Yes." He said quirking a large eye brow.  
  
"Well this is him." She said walking over to Kakarrot.  
  
"Really." The Ox King said trudging up to Kakarrot.  
  
"He's going to check and see if you're worthy." ChiChi whispered to Kakarrot.. "Relax and do everything he tells you." She said stepping away from Kakarrot.  
  
"Um daddy I just have to get something from my room." ChiChi said bouncing up the stairs.  
  
"Ok honey." The Ox King said while staring Kakarrot down. "Ok boy. What's your name?" The Ox King asked.  
  
"Son Kakarrot." He answered bowing.  
  
"Kakarrot?" The Ox King said thinking. "Yes, Yes ChiChi told me about you." He said scratching his beard. "She said you are um handsome, muscular and strong. Is this true?" He asked Kakarrot.  
  
"I don't know about the first two but yes everyone says thank I'm very strong." Kakarrot said crossing his arms.  
  
"Prove it." The Ox King said grinning. "TAMARA!!!" He yelled and a young woman came up and stopped beside him.  
  
"Yes my lord." She said bowing.  
  
The Ox King whispered something in her ear. She bowed and walked off.  
  
For the next five minutes the Ox King was staring Kakarrot down as if trying to kill him.  
  
"Sir." Said Tamara. "You requested to see Sotaru?" She said bowing.  
  
"Yes, Thank you Tamara." He said waving her off to a corner.  
  
In ChiChi's Room.  
  
It was very dark mostly black and Royal Blue. She had a king sized bed with finely knitted white mesh curtains and white fluffy cotton sheets and covers with two really big pillows and a smaller black one in the middle. There was a large vanity by one of the three large French door glass windows that lead out to her balcony with black mesh drapes opened that let the sun light in. {Please continue to read this description even though it may be very long because it will give you a good idea of a lot of things.} On the wall above the door she had a large portrait copied from a picture of her, Kakarrot, Bulma and Vegita as kids all in Saiyan armor looking like they just got back from war. Of course it was only a thing that their parents had done for fun. But it turned out ok. Above the fire place parallel to the bed was a large portrait of the Ox King, the Ox Queen and her self from three years earlier. The bed is perpendicular to the door. And in front of the fireplace are two black leather recliners parallel to each other and a large leather couch in the middle. Just in front of them is a medium sized glass coffee table with a small box with the symbol of Planet Vegeta engraved on the top. (End Description)  
  
ChiChi walked over to the fire place and sat down on the couch. She reached for the small box and opened it. Inside was a very, very, very, very, very, very deep red ruby the size of a fist on top of a note. The note said :  
  
Dear ChiChi  
  
As I told you not to open this box until you have a mate I'm sure that you have one by now otherwise you wouldn't be reading this letter. The ruby that you now possess has been handed down from generation to generation to the strongest of each Saiyan family. In this case my dear it's you. On the day that you and your mate declare your love for each other publicly(Wedding day) if he is your true love the ruby will glow brightly for the rest of your life your love is still true.  
  
Forever  
  
Your Mother  
  
ChiChi was now crying. She couldn't take it. Just like the Ox Queen her mother died young. But her died when she was two. That's another reason if you remember I explained why ChiChi was so strong. She out powered the advanced forces because she couldn't handle losing anymore of her family. One tear finally made it to the bottom of her cheek and dropped to the floor. This alerted Kakarrot.  
  
Meanwhile before the tear with Kakarrot  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((^)))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kakarrot was facing of with Sotaru on a fight.  
  
"You will fight Sotaru. If you win you get to be with ChiChi but if you lose you leave. Clear?" The Ox King said.  
  
"Very." Kakarrot said taking a fighting stance.  
  
He had Sotaru in a death lock when he heard ChiChi's tear hit the floor.(Thanks to the bond.)  
  
He let go of Sotaru and rushed up the stairs trying to find ChiChi.  
  
When he found her she was curled up on the couch crying. He ran up to her, sat down beside her, picked her up and just held her tightly. {They're still in their armor.}  
  
After about half and hour of crying into Kakarrot's chest plate ChiChi spoke.  
  
"I think we'll be spending the night here K-Chan." She said looking up to him wit sparkling wet eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered to her smiling.  
  
At the house.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((  
  
"Where are they!!!!!" Yelled Vegita.  
  
"Um sir." Laura said softly coming into the room.  
  
"What do you want girl?" He growled.  
  
"Lady ChiChi said that she would be spending the night at the master's castle." She said bowing and walking off.  
  
"Oh great. What do we do now?" Meryl sighed.  
  
"Well ChiChi has the biggest pool in the neighborhood. I'm sure she won't mind if we use it." Bulma suggested.  
  
"But we don't have bathing suits." Meryl said.  
  
"Don't worry ChiChi always keeps extras in the changing rooms. 


End file.
